1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a sump assembly which holds washing water in the dishwasher and supplies the washing water to spray nozzles, and a dishwasher using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is an electric home appliance which washes dishes by spraying high pressure washing water to the dishes through spray nozzles.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art dishwasher will be described.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional dishwasher comprises a tub 1 having space for washing therein, a plurality of dish racks 6, 7 provided in the tub 1, spray nozzles 4, 5 for spraying the washing water to the dish racks, and a sump assembly 10 for holding the washing water and supplying it to the spray nozzles 4, 5.
When operating the dishwasher, clean washing water supplied from an outside of the dishwasher is stored in the sump assembly 10. The sump assembly 10 supplies the washing water stored therein to the spray nozzles 4, 5 through connection pipes 2, 3. Then, the spray nozzles 4, 5 spray the washing water to the dishes on the dish racks 6, 7 and washes the dishes. After that, contaminated washing water which has washed the dishes is dropped down to a lower side of the tub 1, and re-stored in the sump assembly 10.
As washing time passes, the washing water is getting more contaminated. Thus, when the washing water is severely contaminated, the sump assembly 10 drains the contaminated washing water through a drain hose 9 and receives fresh washing water. On the other hand, when the washing water is not contaminated severely, the sump assembly 10 re-supplies the washing water dropped from the tub 1 to the spray nozzles 4, 5.
However, the conventional sump assembly 10 according to the related art has a problem that the washing water supplied to the spray nozzles 4, 5 may be leaked inside of the sump assembly 10.
That is, in the process of supplying the washing water pumped in the sump assembly 10 to a lower spray nozzle 5, the rotation of the lower spray nozzle 5 and so on may generate a vibration in a connection portion of the components including the sump assembly 10, thereby causing a leakage of the washing water inside of the sump assembly 10.
Accordingly, foreign substances remaining and containing in the leaked washing water may be left and accumulated, thereby causing unsanitary conditions such as ill-smell and increasing bacteria.
Also, due to the water leakage in the portion where a heater is installed, there are problems of deteriorating washing efficiency as well as having a bad influence on endurance of the components around the heater.